


Strange Shinx

by firagarif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Evolution, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firagarif/pseuds/firagarif
Summary: A Shinx who claims she's human washes up on a beach, swearing up and down she was on a ship and flung off board by a storm.Her companion, Totodile, is by her side always, but doesn't know if she's really ever been human or delusional.Little drabble with the player being named Hana.





	Strange Shinx

_Hana Moeru, rookie Pokemon trainer, had been caught up in a large but yet mysterious storm aboard the Great Ship. Her beloved Pokemon and fellow piers failed to grab her as she was flung off board and into the span of water. She clawed and grabbed to keep her self afloat but to no avail did she emerge to the surface, leaving the crew skeptic on her wellbeing._

_She was drifting out at sea. Hana turned her head. Water. She turned the other direction. More water. A sharp tang to her throat made her gasp for air. She knew she desperately needed it. She only sucked in water however and quickly shot herself toward the surface._

_As she emerged, she looked around to notice the sky was black and rain pelted onto her harshly._

_A Shinx drifted in the distance and she swam over to it._

_Lightning crackled high in the sky._

_Hana lifted up the Pokemon to check it's damage. Few scratches that weren't deep; littered it's body. She sighed in relief._

_A sharp and abrupt bite to the leg shook Hana out of her thoughts as she looked down to see a Carvanha's jaws clamped to her leg. She pulled the Shinx closer to herself and kicked it off. It took a bit of skin upon releasing._

_Several Carvanha's suddenly surrounded her. They all lunged. She yelped and kicked a few away. The others bit into her sides, arms, and legs, tearing her up slowly. All that seemed to matter to her was the Shinx peacefully sleeping in her arms. A loud vicious growl shot her terrified gaze up as a Sharpedo appeared and lunged right in her face. It's jaws were the last thing she can recall._

Hana shot out of her haystack-bed for the umpteenth time that week, landing onto Toto who slept peacefully beside her. He groaned upon her sudden weight on top of him.

"Same dream?" The figure, Toto, asked. Hana sighed, shuffling off him and seating herself down on the ground. She nodded timidly as Toto shifted to a seating position as well. He was easily five times her size. "You know Hana, you sure are one weird Shinx." The figure chuckled and started to swish his tail.

"I know Toto, you've told me that quite a lot. I just think that I'm human." She sighed. "I can feel it though. I remember having hands and not as much hair. I know I was human once before..." The Shinx replied and the Pokemon before her hummed in amusement.

He nodded before lying back down on his large haystack-bed. "Haven't you ever wanted to be a Pokemon, even if you were a human like you say you were? It's not as bad as you portray it." The Pokemon admitted, it's red scales glistening in the moonlight.

Hana did enjoy Toto's company, and joining Wigglytuffs Guild, and the daily missions were all quite exciting. But a sweet bitterness of Home still resided within her.

"Yeah, I guess my mind might have wondered about it." She said sheepishly, turning away from Toto. "I didn't mean to offend you." She apologized, but the large Pokemon waved her off.

"No, I didn't think a human would want to be one of us. Sorry for digging into the subject." Toto remarked, a hint of malice in his voice. Hana frowned and walked over to stand in front of his face. 

"I'm serious Toto, I didn't mean it harshly." She smiled at him. Toto looked away before uncurling his form a bit. 

"You know what? Next mission, I'll let myself evolve. Connect to my inner Pokemon." She confirmed, clawing off the small, makeshift necklace of lacey string that held a black stone around her neck. It hit the ground and she kicked it towards the wall. The stone skidded and rolled to a stop under the window, disappearing in the window's cloaking shadow.

"Thanks Hana. You know," The Pokemon began, looking away from her and towards the window. "I-," Whatever words he was about to say were lost in the back of his throat.

He hummed before looking back at the Shinx and pulling a red clawed hand in front of her. "You are one weird Shinx." He lightly curled up his claws before releasing them and flicking Hana in the forehead. She backed up.

"Ow, why did you do that?" The Shinx cried out as it's body glowed a vibrant yellow. Hana looked down at herself and shrieked.

She felt herself growing and becoming larger. Her muzzle stretched out right before her eyes.

And as soon as the light appeared, did it then disappear, revealing a Luxio. She looked down at her form and smiled. Tears welt up in her eyes as she flexed her paws to test and satisfy her curiosity. Her tail started to swish furiously.

"Do Pokemon usually feel this giddy when they evolve?" She asked, beginning to run around in circles to catch her tail.

Toto chuckled and laid his head onto his arm. He nodded. "We sure do, it's one of the best parts." His smile then softened and his eyes looked over at Hana who had put Houndooms to shame as her tail sat in her maw. She released it and looked at Toto.

"Hey, thanks for giving me the chance to evolve." The Pokemon whispered and Hana's ears flickered.

"Huh?" Hana frowned and neared Toto. "Uh. No, no problem. We-. We're in this together. Remember?" The Luxio chuckled nervously as her old friend smiled.

"Yeah, from the very beginning." Toto chided. Hana smiled back at him as his arm snaked around her neck and pulled her closer. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'd like to be able to hear the morning's meeting." The Feraligatr chuckled as he curled up and dropped the electric Pokemon beside him.

Hana tensed up at his side and quickly jumped up. "Bu- but you won't be able to sleep with my static electricity zapping you every few seconds!"

But the Feraligatr simply laughed at her before putting an arm around her neck and forced her to lay back down beside him.

"Did I ever tell you?" He hummed and Hana sighed. She already knew exactly where this was going.

"Tell me what?" She asked, false curiosity lacing her tone.

"That you, Hana, are one strange Shinx." The Feraligatr commented, closing his eyes.

Hana chuckled before laying her head beside Toto's. "Luxio, actually."

"You're still strange, Hana."


End file.
